Big Kahuna
Big Kahuna, sometimes abbreviated as BK, is a Lovian chain of hamburger restaurants owned by Harold Freeman. The company began as a franchise restaurant chain, based in Noble City in 1994. Harold Food Corporations Holding is the parent company of Big Kahuna. In 2002, Big Kahuna opened twenty-two restaurants abroad of which twelve in the United States. The company has about 2,000 employees serving a huge amount of customers daily. The Big Kahuna menu has evolved from a basic offering of burgers, fries, sodas and milkshakes to a larger, more diverse set of offerings that includes several variations of chicken, fish, salads and breakfast. The Big One, a sandwich that has become the Big Kahuna signature product, was the first major addition to the menu. Big Kahuna presents itself as the 'Hawaiian burger joint' and operates under the company slogan It is a tasty burger. Menu Hamburgers * Big One: Two ground beef patties, special Big One sauce, onions, pickle slices, lettuce and cheese on a toasted bun. Costs $7.50 * Big Hawaii: A unique hamburger of which no variants are sold by any other fast food restaurant. It is essentially a regular hamburger or cheeseburger with added slices of pineapple. Costs $6.90 * Cojones Special: A beef patty with lettuce, tomato slices, mayonnaise, ketchup, chopped onions, pickle slices, strips of bacon and cheese on a toasted bun. Costs $8.20 * Hamburger: A ground beef patty with ketchup, mustard, a single dill pickle and re-hydrated onions on a toasted bun. Costs $6.90 * Cheeseburger: A ground beef patty with a cheese part on top and with ketchup, mustard, a single dill pickle and re-hydrated onions on a toasted bun. Costs $7 Chicken and fish * Big Chicken: A mildly spicy chicken sandwich made from chicken meat, mayonnaise and shredded lettuce on a toasted bun. Costs $6.50 * Big Fish: A whitefish fillet with tartar sauce and a half slice of cheese on a steamed bun. One of the top selling products. Costs $6.80 * Chicken Snack: Small chicken chunks served with a dipping sauce (barbecue or hot mustard). Available in 6, 8 or 12 pieces. Costs $2.95 (6), $3.75 (8) or $5.40 (12) * Fish Snack: Small fish chucks served with a dipping sauce (tartar). Available in 6, 8 or 12 pieces. Costs $3.10 (6), $3.60 (8), or $5.25 (12). Locations A list of all Big Kahuna affiliates by region (state): * Sylvania: ** 3 Libertas Avenue, Trading Quarter, Noble City ** 3 California Street, Bayside, Noble City ** 3 Highway Avenue, Transcity, Noble City ** 3 Hope Avenue, Train Village * Kings: ** 3 Shopping Avenue, Newhaven Shopping Center ** 3 Adelaide Avenue, Malipa, Newhaven ** 3 Dock Avenue, Beaverwick ** 7 Baron Avenue, Bayfield, Portland * Clymene: ** 3 History Avenue, Sofasi ** Clymene Terminal, Clymene State AirportAtrium Center, Adoha * Oceana: ** 17 Danish Avenue, Drake Town, Hurbanova * Seven: ** 5 Rheims Street, Canterbury, Kinley ** 7 Socrates Avenue, Novosevensk Reviews Great food, certainly different from other burger joints. Not a great atmosphere, but the food makes up for that. -Cinq Etoiles Common visitors * Harold Freeman * Yuri Medvedev * Jon Johnson * George Underhill * Marc Thomassen Category:Trade mark Category:Company Category:Atrium Center Category:Trading Quarter Category:Bayside Category:Transcity Category:Train Village Category:Malipa Category:Beaverwick Category:Newhaven (neighborhood) Category:Bayfield Category:Sofasi Category:Clymene State Airport Category:Adoha Category:Drake Town Category:Canterbury Category:Novosevensk Category:Restaurant